metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Revolver
Revolver on Outpost mission - Anyone able to clear up exactly where the Revolver w/ Stocks, Optics and a Silencer is found on the Outpost mission. The page says something about it being found in a crate, but where exactly? The revolver is located in a crate above from where you start. On the platform above, nearby a bell. Sadist King 19:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Exact location - exit tunnel go right to the next tunnel - in the corner there is a ladder going up. Go up and look for a box with a gas-mask hanging on it..look inside you will find the Revolver w/ Stock, Optics and Silencer. Metro Tunnel Rat 17:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Market Station I don't see the revolver with stock, silencer, and optics for sale at Market station like the page says it is. Weapons for sale at market station are: | (----/67b) Revolver with Silencer | | (----/71b) Revolver with Extended Barrel | | (115b/102b) Revolver with rifle stock and silencer | | (120b/107b) Revolver with rifle stock | | (165b/147b) Revolver with stock and optics Posted from this wiki and confirmed by me in game: http://www.gamefaqs.com/xbox360/935091-metro-2033/faqs/59427 SPAM do not spam. Daniel Tosh in the background naked playing russian roulette with a kitten is spam and has 100% nothing todo with this game and is just immature and stupid. Smish34 13:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) SPAM do not spam. Daniel Tosh in the background naked playing russian roulette with a kitten is spam and has 100% nothing todo with this game and is just immature and stupid. Smish34 13:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Was there really a need for this one? I'm sure they heard you the first time.Volcannon (talk) 02:06, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ext. Barrel w/ Laser Sight is in the Prologue... If you pay attention in the prologue (when you and Miller are making your way towards the tower), switch to your handgun. Check your watch with LB, and you'll see that your revolver has an under-barrel laser sight attached. It doesn't actually work, however. This is the only time I've ever seen the weapon outside of teammates' equipment, let alone actually use it. Anyone else think that it might've been planned to be in-game, but was cut for whatever reason? 12:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Feral If I recall correctly lazer sight for pistols is in the game. Next time I play I'm gonna check carefuly. Chaos ian7 18:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Extended Barrel in Ultimate Version Revolver with Stock, Optics, Silencer and Laser dot: the description states this variant of the revolver has a rifle stock, scope, silencer, and laser dot. But doesn't this version of the revolver also have the extended barrel? It may not look so at first glance, but the store description of this revolver says so. Here it is verbatim (from Armory station): This is the ultimate revolver upgrade. turn your revolver into a silent sniper rifle, complete with a stock, extended barrel, optics and a silencer. Commander Shepard (talk) 23:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Extended barrel technically comes with the stock due to the added wooden handguard. You can edit it in, you don't have to ask about it. 02:00, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Guide Grettings fellow tunnel dwellers, so I took it upon myself to create a weapon guide series for Metro: Last Light and so far I've made two videos, one for the Bastard and one of course for the Revolver. In my videos I try to stay as true to the game as possible and even add in some of the lore from Metro 2033, both the game and the novel, but a few slip ups made it past the production room was published, not major but a few falsities. So I was wanting to run this by you guys to know if you approve of this video and the few misstakes in it. ImTabe (talk) 17:40, March 3, 2014 (UTC)Tabe